staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Marca 2008
TVP 1 05:40 Radio Romans - odc. 13/32 - Być matką; serial 06:10 Radio Romans - odc. 14/32 - Trudne decyzje; serial 06:40 Był taki dzień - 15 marca; felieton 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Dotknij życia - Droga Krzyżowa odc. 6 08:40 Historie Starego Testamentu - Dawid i Goliat, odc. 7; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:10 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:40 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? - Śnieżny duch odc. 17; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1989) 10:05 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Planica - loty (studio) 10:15 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Planica - loty 12:15 Kadra 2012; magazyn 12:30 Kandydat - odc. 11; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Rudowłosa Sonja (Red Sonja); baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA, Holandia (1985) 14:40 Śmiechu warte ; program rozrywkowy 15:10 Sąsiedzi - Biznesowa zagrywka; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Śpiewać, jak to łatwo powiedzieć - odc. 6; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:25 Psi psycholog; reportaż 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 W pogoni za miłością (A la poursuite de l'amour); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2004) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Wszystko w skorupce, odc. 48; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Świat to za mało (The World Is Not Enough) - txt str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1999) 22:30 Męska rzecz... - Zabawa w Boga (At Play in the Fields Of The Lord); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991) 01:40 Kino nocnych marków - Frank Riva - odc. 11; serial policyjny kraj prod.Francja (2003) 02:25 Kino nocnych marków - Frank Riva - odc. 12; serial policyjny kraj prod.Francja (2003) 03:15 15 sierpnia (15 Aout); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2001) 04:45 Był taki dzień - 15 marca; felieton 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Molly - odc. 6/13; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994) 06:55 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:55 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Czerwone jabłko" (Jean Follain) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 565; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - wydanie sobotnie - w tym Pogoda: 9:15,10:00; magazyn 10:40 Mrówki w natarciu (Ant Attack) - txt str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 323 Bardzo długi dyżur; serial TVP 12:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 100; serial TVP 13:20 Święta wojna - (288) Filozof; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1496 - txt str. 777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 935 Załamanie Józefa; telenowela TVP 15:10 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 15:55 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie ; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:45 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie ; widowisko rozrywkowe 17:40 Na wyłączność - Katarzyna Cichopek; wywiad 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Jeździecki PŚ: Toyota - Sygnity World Cup 2008 - kronika; reportaż 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Słodka 20:05 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - Babylon Tour - (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:05 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Wzgórze nadziei (Cold Mountain) - txt str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2003) 23:40 Z kabaretowego archiwum 23:50 Słowo na niedzielę 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Stacja; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2001) 02:00 Supertalent - (2); widowisko 02:50 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:45 Sonic X - serial animowany odc. 57 reż. Hajime Kamegaki, Japonia/USA 2005 06:15 Czarodziejki - serial animowany odc. 31 reż. Marc Gordon-Bates, Francja/ USA 2005 06:45 Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial animowany odc. 5 reż. John D. Wilson, USA 1990 07:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - serial animowany odc. 28 Kanada 2001 07:45 Tutenstein - serial animowany odc. 21 reż. Bob Richardson, Rob LaDuca, USA 2003 08:15 Hugo - program dla dzieci odc. 143 08:45 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 09:45 FORMUŁA 1 - Australia - Kwalifikacje - powtórka 10:50 Chłopiec z dżungli - filmowa baśń reż. Allan A. Goldstein, wyk. David Fox, Asif Mohammed Seth, Lea Moreno Young, Jeremy Roberts, Chippy Gangjee, Premlal, Patrick Grant USA/ Indie 1996 12:45 Czarodziejki - serial komediowy odc. 90 reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show odc. 106 14:45 Się kręci 15:15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy odc. 280 reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 15:45 Żandarm się żeni - komedia reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Jean Lefebre, Claude Gensac Francja 1968 17:45 Magia bez tajemnic 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Jaś Fasola - serial komediowy odc. 2 reż. Alexei Alexeev, Wlk. Brytania 2002 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy odc. 28 22:00 Studio Lotto 22:30 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia III - program kabaretowy odc. 33 23:30 Zlecenie - thriller reż. Alan Smithee, Dennis Hopper, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Anthony Pena, Charlie Sheen, Fred Ward, Joe Pesci, Jodie Foster, Dean Stockwell, Vincent Price, John Turturro USA 1989 01:40 Miasto zwycięzców - teleturniej interaktywny odc. 44 02:40 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Motoszoł - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 936-939 Polska 2003 13:25 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Siłacze 8 - Strongman - program rozrywkowy 15:40 Córka prezydenta - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Mandy Moore, Matthew Goode, Stark Sands, Tony Jayawardena USA 2004 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania: Kryzys wieku średniego - serial komediowy odc. 78 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 20:35 Kryminalni: Spokojna przystań - serial kryminalny odc. 97 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 21:40 Sposób na teściową - komedia romantyczna reż. Robert Luketic, wyk. Jennifer Lopez, Jane Fonda, Michael Vartan, Monet Mazur Niemcy/USA 2005 23:45 Oszukać przeznaczenie 2 - horror reż. David R. Ellis, wyk. Ali Larter, A.J. Cook, Michael Landes, Tony Todd USA 2003 01:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:05 Telesklep 02:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:40 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06:05 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:30 VIP - program kulturalny 07:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Pokemon - serial animowany odc. 217, 218 USA/Japonia 1998 09:00 mała Czarna - talk show 10:00 VIP - program kulturalny 10:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 12:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 13:00 Zapasy z życiem - film familijny reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Andrew Lawrence, Alessandra Toreson, Khleo Thomas, Wayne Brady USA 2004 15:00 Siatkówka: Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz ZAKSA Kędzierzyn Kożle - Jastrzębski Węgiel 17:00 Trampolina - reality show odc. 3 18:00 Berlin, Berlin - serial obyczajowy odc. 5 Niemcy 2002 19:05 Idol - program rozrywkowy 20:05 Skok - dramat kryminalny reż. David Mamet, wyk. Gene Hackman, Danny DeVito, Delroy Lindo, Rebecca Pidgeon USA/ Kanada 2001 22:20 Sceny zbrodni - dramat sensacyjny reż. Dominique Forma, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Jon Abrahams, Mädchen Amick, Morris Chestnut Niemcy 2001 00:20 Królestwo 2 - serial grozy odc. 1 reż. Lars von Trier/Morten Arnfred, Dania 1997 02:55 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 03:30 Tina Turner - One Last Time - koncert 04:30 VIP - program kulturalny 04:55 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 05:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05:35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1035; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1036; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1037; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1038; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1039; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - (28); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 11 - O tym, jak Elis nie zaznała szczęścia; serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Gryzonie odc. 5 09:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 21 - Korek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Duże dzieci - 38; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 917* - Konfrontacja; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Wielkanocny smak ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (31) Beata Pawlikowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 316 Dobre chęci; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Artur Rynkiewicz (Londyn - Wielka Brytania); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska ; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Tomek i Tosia; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Dzień jak co dzień - Rekord; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Krakowianin z Paryża; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 547; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Mumia; serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 15* - Gmina to ja; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Premiery OPPA 2007 - Jubileuszowa Gala 25. Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Bardów cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Klucznik; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Jerzy Kryszak, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Stanisława Celińska, Halina Gryglaszewska, Teresa Lipowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Smolik i przyjaciele; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Duże dzieci - 38; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 547; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Mumia; serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 15* - Gmina to ja; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Krakowianin z Paryża; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 917* - Konfrontacja; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Klucznik; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Jerzy Kryszak, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Stanisława Celińska, Halina Gryglaszewska, Teresa Lipowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Dzień jak co dzień - Rekord; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Tele 5 06:35 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (odc. 5) 07:00 Telezakupy 09:00 Australijski patrol (odc. 13) 09:30 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki 10:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (odc. 5) 10:25 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (odc. 6) 10:50 Buon Appetito! (odc. 1) 11:50 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne (odc. 99) 12:45 Akwanauci (odc. 5) 13:15 Wyspa Jerzego 15:00 Niezwykły przyjaciel 16:40 Waleczne serca 17:00 Kosmiczna kasa 18:00 Błękitna płetwa 19:45 Waleczne serca 20:00 Cena miłości 21:55 Prawo pięści (odc. 1) 22:55 Upiorny wieczór czyli Skibomagiel (odc. 7) 23:50 Lub czasopisma 00:05 Grzeszne pragnienia 02:30 Rybia nocka Hallmark Channel 6:00 Zabójstwo Jamesa Bowdena 8:00 Merlin (1/2) 10:00 Prosto z serca 12:00 Merlin (1/2) 14:00 Panna Marple: Noc w bibliotece 16:00 Dzikie serca (1) 17:00 Dzikie serca (2) 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmierć i proch (10) 20:00 Rozgrzeszenie 22:00 Kleopatra (2-ost.) 0:00 Inspektorzy 2: Fałszywe papiery 2:00 Nietypowa przesyłka 4:00 Zabójstwo Jamesa Bowdena Ale Kino! 8:00 Podejrzenie 9:50 Dzieciaki do wzięcia 11:35 Ludzie zza kamery: Komputerowe efekty specjalne 11:55 Odszedł bez słowa 13:40 Prefontaine 15:35 Rózia 16:10 Poirot: Śmierć w chmurach 18:05 Zabijanie na śniadanie 20:00 Druga miłość 22:05 Księga cieni: Blair Witch 2 23:45 ostatni seans: Ona mnie nienawidzi 2:05 Kapryśna chmura 3:55 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Ulica lemurów (17) 6:30 Ulica lemurów (18) 7:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (1) 7:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (2) 8:00 Małpie życie (1) 8:30 Małpie życie (2) 9:00 Ulica lemurów (17) 9:30 Ulica lemurów (18) 10:00 Życie ssaków: Łowcy owadów 11:00 Świat przyrody: Jaskinia słoni 12:00 Węże - pożeranie żywcem 13:00 Małpie życie (1) 13:30 Małpie życie (2) 14:00 Ulica lemurów (17) 14:30 Ulica lemurów (18) 15:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (1) 15:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (2) 16:00 W jaskini lwa 18:00 W pogoni za naturą: Nietoperze 19:00 Łowca krokodyli: Wyspa węży 20:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ryba Frankenstein 21:00 Świat przyrody: Zaginione krokodyle faraonów 22:00 Ekstremalne zwierzęta (1) 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Akcja ratunkowa na pustyni 0:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (1) 0:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (2) 1:00 Łowca krokodyli: Wyspa węży 2:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ryba Frankenstein 3:00 Świat przyrody: Zaginione krokodyle faraonów 4:00 Ekstremalne zwierzęta (1) 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Akcja ratunkowa na pustyni AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (114) 7:00 Szczury wodne (115) 8:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (1) 9:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (2) 10:00 Akta Dresdena (6) 11:00 Akta Dresdena (7) 12:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (15) 13:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (16) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni (21) 15:00 Szczury wodne (114) 16:00 Szczury wodne (115) 17:00 The Amazing Race 8 (5) 18:00 The Amazing Race 8 (6) 19:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (5) 20:00 Poszukiwani 3 (11) 21:00 Więzy krwi (11) 22:00 Czerwona Róża (3-ost.) 23:35 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 7 (1) 0:35 Więzy krwi (11) 1:35 Czerwona Róża (3-ost.) 3:10 Poszukiwani 3 (11) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Londyn - scena klubowa 6:30 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:00 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:30 Londyn - scena klubowa 8:00 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 8:40 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 9:15 Czerwony Karzeł (2) 9:50 Czerwony Karzeł (3) 10:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (41) 10:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (42) 11:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (43) 11:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (44) 12:20 Życie w Hollyoaks (45) 12:50 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 13:25 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 14:00 Czerwony Karzeł (2) 14:35 Czerwony Karzeł (3) 15:10 Doktor Who (5) 16:05 Doktor Who (6) 17:05 Doktor Who (7) 18:00 Doktor Who (8) 19:00 Statyści (1) 19:40 Historie wielkich gwiazd (2) 20:20 Biuro (3) 21:00 Każdy z każdym (4) 21:40 Graham Norton 22:20 Budząc zmarłych (5) 23:20 Budząc zmarłych (6) 0:20 Każdy z każdym (4) 0:55 Biuro (3) 1:25 Budząc zmarłych (5) 2:20 Budząc zmarłych (6) 3:15 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 4:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 5:10 Doktor Who (5) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Jak znaleźć męża (1) 6:50 Jak znaleźć męża (2) 7:40 Jak znaleźć męża (3) 8:30 Forsa na strychu (15) 8:55 Forsa na strychu (16) 9:20 Forsa na strychu (17) 9:45 Forsa na strychu (18) 10:10 Jak znaleźć męża (4) 11:05 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 11:55 Jak znaleźć męża (1) 12:55 Jak znaleźć męża (2) 13:55 Forsa na strychu (15) 14:20 Forsa na strychu (16) 14:45 Forsa na strychu (17) 15:10 Forsa na strychu (18) 15:35 Forsa na strychu (15) 16:00 Słodki James (5) 16:30 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (2) 17:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (5) 18:00 Kuchenne koszmary (4) 19:00 Tydzień bombowych strojów (2) 19:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (3) 20:00 Obóz dla wybrednych (5) 21:00 Słodki James (5) 21:30 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (2) 22:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (5) 23:00 Kuchenne koszmary (4) 0:00 Tydzień bombowych strojów (2) 0:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (3) 0:55 Obóz dla wybrednych (5) 1:45 Jak znaleźć męża (3) 2:35 Jak znaleźć męża (4) 3:30 Forsa na strychu (17) 3:55 Forsa na strychu (18) 4:20 Forsa na strychu (19) 4:45 Forsa na strychu (20) 5:10 Jak się nie ubierać (1) Canal + 7:00 Minisport+ 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:25 Kobieta z prowincji 9:15 Zagubione dzieci Buddy 11:00 Czyja to kochanka? 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Punkt spotkań 14:05 Premiera: Cudowny świat przyrody: Monarch i jego wielka podróż (4/13) 14:35 Zakochani widzą słonie 16:20 Niezły kanał (1) 16:25 Niezły kanał (2) 16:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 18:00 Niezły kanał (3) 18:05 Niezły kanał (4) 18:10 Pod słońce 19:50 Niezły kanał (5) 20:00 Ocean strachu 2 21:40 Maroon 5 23:00 Premiera: Hannibal. Po drugiej stronie maski 1:05 W cywilu 2:35 Apocalypto 4:55 Łapu-capu extra 5:30 Dziękujemy za palenie Canal + Film 7:00 OSS 117 - Kair, gniazdo szpiegów 8:40 Ebola - nie do śmiechu 9:35 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Bal na pogrzebie (3/22) 10:20 Łapu-capu 10:30 Brice de Nice - nicejski ślizg 12:10 Podwójne zagrożenie 13:55 Kopia Mistrza 15:40 Początki życia 16:30 Sky Kapitan i świat jutra 18:20 Źródło 20:00 Życie na podsłuchu 22:20 Noc grozy 23:50 Krwawe święta 1:15 Hannibal. Po drugiej stronie maski 3:15 GranatowyPrawieCzarny 5:00 Deser: Potomek 5:20 Wesołych świąt Canal + Sport 6:45 Boks: Gala w Dzierżoniowie 9:00 Liga gra 9:40 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 10:00 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 12:15 Remes Cup 2008 12:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 13:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 13:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 15:45 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 16:00 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 18:10 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 18:30 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 20:45 Piłka nożna: Liga+ 22:15 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 0:15 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 2:15 Piłka nożna: Premiership Plus 3:00 Liga+ 4:30 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 4:45 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Ufolągi 8:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:10 Ben 10 10:35 Ben 10 11:00 Storm Hawks 11:25 Młodzi Tytani 11:50 Robotboy 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 15:50 Baranek Shaun 16:00 KND 60 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Storm Hawks 18:00 Scooby-Doo i oporny wilkołak 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:05 Ben 10 20:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:55 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Cromwell 8:20 W blasku Hollywood 2: Jeff Bridges 8:45 Wolna strefa 10:25 Biały myśliwy o czarnym sercu 12:15 Mój przyjaciel Meaulnes 13:55 W blasku Hollywood 2: Bette Midler 14:20 Bunt na okręcie: Proces 16:00 Aby cię nie zapomnieć 17:40 Cromwell 20:00 Sobotnia premiera: Kolor miłości 21:30 Metoda Grönholma 23:25 Dziennik mordercy 0:55 Nadzy 3:05 Cierpkie winogrona 4:40 Małpia strategia przetrwania Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (11) 6:30 Wesele od kuchni (9) 7:00 Stylowe miejsca: Millers Residence i The Bonham (24) 7:30 Stylowe miejsca: Sanderson i La Mirande (25) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (21) 8:30 Pulse Yoga (5) 9:00 10 lat mniej (3) 9:30 10 lat mniej (4) 10:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Condoleezza Rice 11:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (4) 12:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (21) 12:30 Pulse Yoga (5) 13:00 Podróże ze smakiem (4) 14:00 Zakupoholicy (9) 15:00 Dziecko w opałach 16:00 10 lat mniej (3) 16:30 10 lat mniej (4) 17:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Martha Stewart 18:00 Zakupoholicy (9) 19:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (4) 20:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Danielle Steele 21:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Martha Stewart 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (74) 23:00 Czego pragną kobiety (1) 0:00 Tajemniczy świat wielkiej mody 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (74) 2:00 Mama Gena (1) 2:30 Mama Gena (2) 3:00 Czego pragną kobiety (1) 3:30 Czego pragną kobiety (2) 4:00 Projekt: Kreator mody (1) 5:00 10 lat mniej (3) 5:30 10 lat mniej (4) Discovery Channel 6:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (1) 7:00 Strefa śmierci: Irak 8:00 Broń przyszłości: Nowoczesne techniki walki 9:00 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Niemcy 9:30 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Holandia 10:00 Wraki - Reaktywacja (5) 10:30 Wraki - Reaktywacja (6) 11:00 Piąty bieg 11:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Ciężarówki 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (1) 13:00 Strefa śmierci: Irak 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Nowoczesne techniki walki 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Rakieta konfederatów 16:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Stadion Rio 17:00 Broń przyszłości: Bez szans 18:00 Broń przyszłości: Siła strachu 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt Alumatub (1) 20:00 Brudna robota: Hodowca świń 21:00 Dogonić tornado (1) 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (4) 23:00 Brainiac (2) 0:00 Chop Shop - warsztat w Londynie: Samochód dla prawdziwego mężczyzny 1:00 Okrutni ludzie: Morderstwo Charlesa Mansona 2:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Łodzie 3:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (1) 4:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Meble 4:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Wozy strażackie 5:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (1) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (5) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (35) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (49) 8:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Niebezpieczny połów 9:00 W pogoni za pięknem: Wyraz twarzy 10:00 Megadrapieżniki 11:00 Wiatr w żaglach (6) 11:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (5) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (5) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (35) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (49) 14:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Niebezpieczny połów 15:00 W pogoni za pięknem: Wyraz twarzy 16:00 Megadrapieżniki 17:00 Wiatr w żaglach (6) 17:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (5) 18:00 Robotica (4) 19:00 Brainiac (10) 20:00 Niezbite dowody: Wielka Stopa 21:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Koniec trasy 22:00 Przywróceni życiu (5) 23:00 Zdziczałe dzieci 0:00 Robotica (4) 1:00 Brainiac (10) 2:00 Niezbite dowody: Wielka Stopa 3:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Koniec trasy 3:50 Przywróceni życiu (5) 4:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Kij golfowy kaliber 12 5:10 Zdziczałe dzieci Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pod oblężeniem: Verdun 1916 - piekło nad Mozą 7:00 Lucy Lawless przedstawia kobiety wojowniczki: Lozen - wojowniczka Apaczów 8:00 Historia oręża: Myśliwce 9:00 Wojna o Falklandy 10:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: Czołg Churchill - brytyjska obrona 11:00 Historia oręża: Myśliwce 12:00 Pod oblężeniem: Verdun 1916 - piekło nad Mozą 13:00 Lucy Lawless przedstawia kobiety wojowniczki: Lozen - wojowniczka Apaczów 14:00 Historia oręża: Myśliwce 15:00 Wojna o Falklandy 16:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: Czołg Churchill - brytyjska obrona 17:00 Historia oręża: Myśliwce 18:00 Pod oblężeniem: Verdun 1916 - piekło nad Mozą 19:00 Lucy Lawless przedstawia kobiety wojowniczki: Lozen - wojowniczka Apaczów 20:00 Historia oręża: Myśliwce 21:00 Wojna o Falklandy 22:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: Czołg Churchill - brytyjska obrona 23:00 Historia oręża: Myśliwce 0:00 Pod oblężeniem: Verdun 1916 - piekło nad Mozą 1:00 Lucy Lawless przedstawia kobiety wojowniczki: Lozen - wojowniczka Apaczów 2:00 Historia oręża: Myśliwce 3:00 Wojna o Falklandy 3:55 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: Czołg Churchill - brytyjska obrona 4:45 Historia oręża: Myśliwce 5:35 Największe ucieczki w historii: Ucieczka z Arnhem Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Amerykański smok Jake Long 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Kim Kolwiek 9:35 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Lis i Pies 2 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Tygrys i przyjaciele 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Johnny Kapahala 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Eurosport 8:30 Eurogole Weekend 9:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Bormio (Włochy) 9:45 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Planicy (Słowenia) 10:15 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Planicy (Słowenia) 12:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Bormio (Włochy) 12:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Bormio (Włochy) 13:15 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) 14:00 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Bormio (Włochy) 14:30 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Planicy (Słowenia) 15:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) 15:45 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Bormio (Włochy) 16:00 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Bormio (Włochy) 17:00 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Paryż - Nicea 18:00 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Tirreno - Adriatico 18:30 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Planicy (Słowenia) 20:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) 20:30 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) 21:00 Kick boxing: It's Showtime Trophy w Holandii 23:30 TNA Wrestling: Zawody w USA 0:15 TNA Wrestling: Zawody w USA 1:00 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Planicy (Słowenia) 2:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 9:45 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 10:15 Euroleague Basketball Show 10:45 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Valmalenco 11:45 Eurogole Weekend 12:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 12:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 13:30 Snowboard: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Valmalenco 15:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar Zdobywców Pucharów 16:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 17:15 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 18:00 Snowboard: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Valmalenco 18:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 20:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 20:15 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 21:30 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 23:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Niespokojny 7:45 Percy, Buffalo Bill i ja 9:15 Happy wkręt 10:40 Cinema, cinema 11:10 Ukryta tożsamość 12:50 Vince niepokonany 14:35 Kalamazoo? 16:15 Barcelona 17:55 Super tata 19:25 Premiera: Gwiezdne wrota 10 (11) 20:10 Ricky Bobby - Demon prędkości 22:00 Bez cenzury. Premiera: Jak zostać bohaterem 23:25 Demon: Historia prawdziwa 0:55 Stoned 2:35 Podwójne espresso 4:15 Utracona miłość HBO 2 6:00 Tysiące mil samotności 7:45 Czeski sen 9:15 Auta 11:10 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi 12:45 Wróć na scenę 14:35 Na planie 15:00 Weiser 16:40 Modigliani: pasja tworzenia 18:45 Annapolis 20:25 Babcisynek 22:00 Zawód zabójca 23:35 Przyszywany wujek 1:05 Rewolta 2:55 Własność stanowa: Krew na ulicach 4:30 Wspólne zdjęcie HBO Comedy 10:00 Najgorsza Gwiazdka w moim życiu (3) 10:35 Prosto z zoo do Ameryki Południowej 12:05 Republikanin 13:45 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw 15:15 Nie trzeba wiele 16:45 Prosto z zoo do Ameryki Południowej 18:15 Republikanin 20:00 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw 21:30 Na stojaka! (208) 22:00 Gdy zgaśnie namiętność 23:40 Kelnerzy 1:10 Na stojaka! (208) 1:45 Kawalerskie w Vegas 3:15 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 5:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 5:45 PKF 5/45 5:55 PKF 11/48 6:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 6:20 PKF 12/52 6:35 PKF 11/56 6:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 6:55 PKF 11B/66 7:05 PKF 11A/69 7:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 7:25 PKF 10B/71 7:40 PKF 11A/79 7:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 8:00 PKF 11B/81 8:15 PKF 11/87 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: 2 koty + 1 pies 8:40 Bajki: Wędrówki Pyzy 8:50 Bajki: Pomysłowy Dobromir 9:05 Seans w Iluzjonie 9:10 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 9:35 Seans w Iluzjonie: Żona i nie żona 10:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has 10:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has: Pętla 13:15 Rodzina do kina 13:20 Rodzina do kina: Pogrzeb świerszcza 14:45 Rodzina do kina: Józek 15:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 15:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rejs - szczególnie polski film 15:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rejs 16:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 16:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rififi po sześćdziesiątce 18:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Kilka praktycznych sposobów na przedłużenie sobie życia 18:30 Rodzina do kina 18:35 Rodzina do kina: Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa: Przygoda druga, czyli niesamowite i niewiarygodne udręki, które nawiedziły mnie w klasie (2/9) 19:00 Rodzina do kina: Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa: Przygoda trzecia, czyli nieprawdopodobne spiętrzenie wypadków wokół akcji 'Flaszka', czyli pierwsze spotkanie ze złodziejem tornistrów (3/9) 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 21/49 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 9A/75 20:00 Seans sensacji 20:05 Seans sensacji: Życie na gorąco: Marsylia (3/9) 21:30 Seans sensacji 21:35 Seans sensacji: Hasło "Korn" 23:00 Seans sensacji: Operacja V-2 23:25 Seans sensacji: Czarne krzyże 23:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii 23:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Na pokładzie "Orła" 0:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Orzeł 2:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Ślubujemy ci, morze 2:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Gustaw Lutkiewicz 2:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Gustaw Lutkiewicz: Wypowiedź: Gustaw Lutkiewicz 2:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Gustaw Lutkiewicz: Zakole 3:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Gustaw Lutkiewicz: Gdzie jest ten wielki las 4:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Gustaw Lutkiewicz: Dziad i baba 4:25 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Muzyczna podróż: Muzyczna podróż po Norwegii 10:55 Muzyczna podróż: Dziesięć utworów lirycznych Edvarda Griega w wykonaniu pianisty Daniela Proppera 11:25 Muzyczna podróż: Muzyczna podróż przez Holandię: Przytulność 12:20 Muzyczna podróż: Dzieła Jana Sebastiana Bacha 12:50 Muzyczna podróż: Jan Sebastian Bach: V Suita c-moll na wiolonczelę solo BWV 1011 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Młodzi wirtuozi 2004: Pianiści Cédric Tiberghien i Mika Akiyama 17:55 Portrety: Cédric Tiberghien 18:20 Franz Schubert: Kwartet smyczkowy d-moll 'Śmierć i dziewczyna' D 810 19:00 'Quartettsatz' Franza Schuberta oraz Kwartet a-moll op. 192 Ludwiga van Beethovena 19:55 Psophos Quartet, grając znaczącą rolę 20:30 Marin Marais: 'Alcide' 22:40 Portrety: Lustro, portret Paula Agnew 23:05 Dzieła Henry Purcella wykonuje zespół Orpheus Britannicus 0:00 Około północy: Wolność teraz, 2006! Hors Chant - John Tchicai 0:55 Około północy: Wolność teraz, 2005! Marc Ribot i Spiritual Unity 1:50 Około północy: Wolność teraz, 2005! Tom Zé 2:40 Około północy: Wolność teraz! 4 Walls 3:30 Około północy: Wolność teraz! Otomo Yoshihide New Jazz Ensemble" 4:25 Około północy: Noc Gospel na Festiwalu Jazzowym Vienne, 2006 MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (15) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (15) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (3) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (19) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (14) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (14) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (38) 8:00 Noddy (9) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (19) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (42) 8:35 Świnka Peppa (43) 8:40 Sam Sam (9) 8:50 Rumcajs (30) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (74) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (3) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (38) 9:45 Bracia koala (49) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (39) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (9) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (23) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (23) 11:00 Noddy (8) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (18) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (40) 11:35 Świnka Peppa (41) 11:40 Sam Sam (8) 11:50 Rumcajs (29) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (25) 12:25 Pingu (8) 12:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (28) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (20) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (1) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (7) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (11) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (14) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (14) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (2) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (18) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (13) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (13) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (37) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (73) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (2) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (37) 16:45 Bracia koala (48) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (38) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (8) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (22) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (22) 18:00 Pingu (9) 18:05 Franklin: Wakacje, wakacje i po wakacjach 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (21) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (2) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (8) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (12) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Penetratorzy 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 11:00 Date My Mom 12:00 Popcorn 12:30 Mastermix 14:00 Made 15:00 Życie Ryana 16:00 Wanna Come In? 17:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 18:30 Date My Mom 19:30 Pogromcy rekordów 20:00 Włatcy móch 20:30 MTV prezentuje 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 21:30 Synowie rzeźnika 22:00 Rob & Big 22:30 Pojedynek gwiazd 23:00 Jackass 23:30 South Park 0:00 Pięść mistrza Zen 0:30 Przerysowani 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Układu Słonecznego 7:00 Piekło hipopotamów 8:00 Sztormowe opowieści: Na łasce rekinów 8:30 Sztormowe opowieści: Morderczy wiatr 9:00 Sztormowe opowieści: Nie ma ucieczki! 9:30 Sztormowe opowieści: Bez wyjścia 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Inżynierowie kontra terroryści 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wojownicy szos 12:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialny pies 13:00 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Owady 13:30 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Wielkie koty 14:00 Dzikie osiołki 15:00 Dzikie olbrzymy z Denali 16:00 Pamiętniki z afrykańskiego rezerwatu 17:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Wyścigi z burzą 18:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Pożar na pokładzie 19:00 W potrzasku: Katastrofa kolejowa w Osace 20:00 Punkt krytyczny: Akcja ratunkowa rosyjskiego batyskafu 21:00 Premiera: Za kulisami: Rajd wielkich ciężarówek 22:00 Za kulisami: Strefa śmierci w Iraku 23:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Wampiry 0:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Trójkąt Bermudzki 1:00 I co wy na to? 3 (5) 1:30 I co wy na to? 3 (6) 2:00 Punkt krytyczny: Akcja ratunkowa rosyjskiego batyskafu 3:00 Za kulisami: Rajd wielkich ciężarówek 4:00 Za kulisami: Strefa śmierci w Iraku 5:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Wampiry Planete 5:45 Notatki z wyprawy: O czym marzą Moai (4/5) 6:40 Na dachu świata 7:35 Droga przez Amerykę (3/6) 8:00 Przyroda Ukrainy 8:55 Skrzydlata potęga: C-17 na rodeo (1/10) 10:00 Grace Kelly. Arystokratka ekranu 11:05 Niezły kanał (4) 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Meksyk (2/18) 11:50 Ten cudowny dzień: Dzieci Tybetu (13-ost.) 12:20 Zapomniana nekropola 13:20 Rewolucja 14:50 Karaiby - kraina szczęśliwości (3-ost.) 15:45 Sułtan, czyli władca 17:20 Zmierzch imperium Azteków (1/2) 18:15 Konfucjanizm: Człowieczeństwo - podróż miłości (1/4) 19:20 Koniec projektu "Neubacher" 20:45 Premiera. Portrety: Scott Walker. Muzyk XXX wieku 22:25 Śmierć człowieka pracy 0:30 Premiera. Seans Planete: Paniczny lęk: Pająki (5-ost.) 1:20 Ginące gatunki: Wilk (7/16) 1:50 Leksykon ciąży (9/15) 2:15 Leksykon ciąży (10/15) 2:45 Leksykon ciąży (11/15) 3:10 Leksykon ciąży (12/15) 3:40 Leksykon ciąży (13/15) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Murarze (13) 7:00 Pierwsza miłość (651) 7:40 Pierwsza miłość (652) 8:20 Pierwsza miłość (653) 9:00 Pierwsza miłość (654) 9:45 Pierwsza miłość (655) 10:30 Się kręci 11:15 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 12:00 Tylko miłość (24) 13:00 Graczykowie: Zdrowa dieta (14) 13:30 Graczykowie: Ciepłe kluchy (15) 14:00 Klinika samotnych serc (14) 15:00 Psie serce: Max (16) 16:00 TiVi Sekcja 17:00 Policjanci (7) 18:00 Halo Hans!: Termosjada (9) 19:00 Tango z aniołem: Każdy jest księżycem (24) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Tylko miłość (24) 21:40 Dziki (3) 22:30 Na zawsze razem 23:30 Halo Hans!: Termosjada (9) 0:30 Psie serce: Max (16) 1:30 Policjanci (7) 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Oblicza Ameryki 4:00 Tylko miłość (24) 5:00 TiVi Sekcja Polsat Sport 4:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii 7:00 Portugol 7:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii 8:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii 9:10 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii 10:00 Boks: Gala w Rochester 12:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 14:10 Clip 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 14:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 17:00 K.O. TV Classics 17:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 19:55 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 22:10 Boks: Gala w Chicago 0:20 K.O. TV Classics 1:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 9:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 11:10 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 13:10 Clip 13:25 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 15:35 Clip 15:45 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 17:55 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 19:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 22:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells 2:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 7:10 Małe kobietki 9:10 Wielki sen 11:05 Dziesięć tysięcy sypialni 13:05 Jedwabne pończoszki 15:00 Nie jedzcie stokrotek 16:50 Gdzie są chłopcy 18:30 Tak niewielu 20:30 Sala kinowa - muzyka filmowa 21:00 Pan Ricco 22:35 Maskarada 0:10 Bracia Marx na Dzikim Zachodzie 1:30 Maskarada 3:00 Zawadiaki 5:15 Wielki sen ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Wielcy odkrywcy (7) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Mózgopinki (23) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Ekstremalny podryw (75) 7:00 Freakazoid: Zemsta Gutiereza (13) 7:25 Friday Wear: Kabel (47) 7:30 Aparatka (69) 8:00 Klub Winx 3: Pułapka na czarodziejki (11) 8:30 Kelly Osbourne w Japonii (2) 8:55 Wielka płyta 9:20 Planeta rocka: Meat Loaf (21) 9:45 Kod Lyoko 4: Echa (30) 10:10 Karol do kwadratu 2: Zgrzybiały staruch (19) 10:35 Klub Winx 3: Łzy czarnej wierzby (12) 11:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (16) 11:15 Przymierzalnia 11:20 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (20) 11:45 Przymierzalnia 11:50 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (1) 12:15 Przymierzalnia 12:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Kariera nie dla każdego (15) 12:45 Przymierzalnia 12:50 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (17) 12:55 Ruby Gloom: Słoneczne odurzenie (19) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dziewczyny w tarapatach (13) 13:45 Świat Raven: Szef kuchni i Raven (14) 14:10 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Nie wierz w modę (26) 14:35 Teledyski 15:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Choo choo kochanie (22) 15:25 Krewni i znajomi królika 15:50 Kod Lyoko 3: W samo serce (1) 16:15 Karol do kwadratu 2: Moja kuzynka Karolina (20) 16:40 Ruby Gloom: Bicie rekordów (20) 17:05 Aparatka (70) 17:30 Zoey 101: Dyskogolf (12) 17:55 ZOOM 18:20 Brejk 18:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (12) 18:55 Brejk 19:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (52) 19:30 Brejk 19:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: O włos (25) 20:00 Brejk 20:05 Świat Raven: Podobieństwa rodzinne (15) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Nie wierz w modę (26) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (37) 21:30 Fresh Air: Legend: Hand of God 21:45 Fresh Air: Race '07 - The WTCC Game 22:15 Fresh Air: Lost Odyssey 22:30 Replay 22:45 Hyper Express 23:00 Game Factory: Haze 23:15 Bleach (36) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Making of: "Jestem legendą" 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (10) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Garmisch 6:50 Królowie koktajli: Nowy Jork 7:15 Domy marzeń (4) 8:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Lord i Lady Carnarvon 8:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (10) 9:00 Wielkie projekty (3) 9:55 Nieznane Hawaje 10:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Zrozumieć Kalahari 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (10) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Garmisch 12:40 Królowie koktajli: Nowy Jork 13:05 Domy marzeń (4) 14:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Lord i Lady Carnarvon 14:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (10) 15:00 Wielkie projekty (3) 15:55 Nieznane Hawaje 16:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Zrozumieć Kalahari 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (10) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Garmisch 18:40 Królowie koktajli: Nowy Jork 19:05 Domy marzeń (4) 20:00 World Café - Azja: Amritsar 20:30 World Café - Azja: Tajpej 21:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Argentyna 21:55 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Hiszpania - rodzina Domecq 22:20 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Hongkong - Karen Mok 22:45 Wielkie projekty (1) 23:35 Wyszukane smaki: Głodny luddysta 0:00 Królowie koktajli: Berlin 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Paryż 1:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Zachowanie 2:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Kwestia gustu 2:30 Luksusowe rezydencje: Wygodne życie 3:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Florencja 3:30 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Hongkong - Karen Mok 4:00 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (2) 4:30 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (3) 5:00 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (9) 5:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (10) TV Puls 6:00 Władca zwierząt 2 (2/22) 7:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy (20) 8:00 Wolność Słowa 8:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego (20) 9:00 Telezakupy 9:30 W domu z Jamiem (7/13) 10:00 Autostrada do nieba (84) 11:00 MacGyver (118) 12:00 Żelazna wola 14:00 Dinotopia (3/6) 16:00 Star Trek: Męska słabość (1) 17:00 Star Trek: Charlie (2) 18:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 18:30 Paczka 2 (5) 19:00 Temat numer 1 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Komik na sobotę 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Odważny 0:30 Wolność Słowa 1:00 Historia Kościoła katolickiego (20) 1:30 Żebro Adama 2:00 Temat numer 1 2:30 MacGyver (118) 3:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Portfel 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:40 Firma 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Ostatnie piętro 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Horyzont 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Supermeteo 0:10 Bilans tygodnia 0:30 Pogoda 0:35 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 1:25 Serwis sportowy 1:30 Serwis informacyjny 1:55 Pogoda 2:00 Skrót filmowy 2:02 Supermeteo 2:10 Firma 2:30 Szkło kontaktowe 3:15 Świat reporterów 3:30 Supermeteo 3:40 Nieruchomości 4:00 Serwis sportowy 4:05 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Horyzont 6:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 6:30 Supermeteo 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN 7 5:10 Policjanci z Miami (15) 6:05 Telesklep 8:05 Wyścig po kasę 8:50 Nash Bridges (7) 9:50 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (12) 10:50 Nikita (6) 11:50 Pogoda na miłość (2) 12:50 Ostatnie polowanie 14:55 Świat według Dzikich (1/19) 15:25 Świat według Dzikich (2) 15:55 Zakładnicy (5) 16:55 Szeryf z Firecreek 19:05 Życie na fali (10) 20:05 Płonące siodła 22:00 Wyjęty spod prawa Josey Wales 0:45 Kobra: Druga zmiana (5) 1:45 Płonące siodła 3:30 Laski na czacie 4:30 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Miasto kobiet 8:40 Mamo, to ja 9:10 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 9:40 Perfekcyjna pani domu 10:40 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (1/5) 11:30 Nigella ekspresowo 12:05 Zaklinacze wnętrz 12:35 Mój dom mnie zabija 13:05 SOS Uroda 13:35 Tori & Dean 14:05 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Tajemnice ciała (3) 15:35 Nianiu, na pomoc! (3/13) 16:30 Jak dobrze być: Sharon Osbourne 17:00 Ślubne pogotowie 17:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 18:35 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 19:05 Babska jazda (2) 19:25 Nigella ekspresowo 20:00 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 21:00 66 niezapomnianych skandali (3/7) 21:30 Magiel towarzyski 22:10 Kochanki (3/6) 23:10 Babska jazda (2) 23:25 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 23:55 Jak dobrze być: Sharon Osbourne 0:25 Tori & Dean (3) 0:55 Co za tydzień 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:55 Notes kulinarny 4:20 Tessa w domu 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Operacja Tuning 7:30 Jazda polska 8:00 Toolbox 8:30 Grand Prix na torze 9:00 Legendy PRL 2 9:30 Monster Jam 10:00 Top Gear 2006 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń 12:30 Co poszło nie tak 13:00 Motoszoł 14:00 Na osi 14:30 De Lux 14:45 Test 300 15:15 Turbo kamera 15:45 Gadżet Lab 16:30 Kuchnia boksu 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:30 Top Gear 2006 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 5 19:30 Mechanik 20:00 Wypadek - przypadek 20:30 Na osi 21:00 Poza kontrolą 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń 22:00 Gadżet Lab 22:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 23:15 De Lux 2 23:30 Turbo Erotyk 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Test 300 2:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 3:00 Na każdą kieszeń 3:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:00 Operacja Tuning 4:30 Wypadek - przypadek 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 6:00 Poranek TVP Info 7:45 Program lokalny 8:30 Serwis info 8:41 Przegląd prasy 8:45 Program lokalny 9:00 Serwis info 9:09 Przegląd prasy 9:12 Pogoda 9:15 Serwis info flesz 9:16 Serwis ekonomiczny 9:19 Przegląd prasy 9:22 Serwis sportowy 9:25 Pogoda 9:30 Serwis info 9:39 Pogoda 9:46 Serwis sportowy 9:55 Zdrowie na żywo 10:12 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia: Kobiety pracujące 10:30 Serwis info 10:44 Pogoda 10:48 Serwis sportowy 10:53 Serwis kulturalny 11:00 Było, nie minęło 11:30 Serwis info 11:40 Pogoda 11:45 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia: FC Roma 12:11 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia: Windą bliżej 12:30 Serwis info 12:43 Pogoda 12:47 Serwis sportowy 12:52 Serwis kulturalny 13:00 Rozmówki wschodniograniczne 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:04 Na rozkaz 14:30 Serwis info 14:41 Pogoda 14:43 Serwis sportowy 14:49 Serwis kulturalny 14:57 Biznes tydzień 15:22 Po sukces do Unii 15:30 Serwis info 15:43 Pogoda 15:50 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Punkt widzenia 16:30 Serwis info 16:42 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:16 Studio Wschód 17:30 Serwis info 17:35 Studio Wschód 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 20:02 30 minut ekstra 20:30 Serwis info 20:43 Pogoda 20:48 Tygodnik Polski 21:30 Serwis info 21:42 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:55 Pogoda 23:04 Sportowy wieczór 23:31 Patrol 23:55 30 minut ekstra 0:23 Studio Wschód 0:37 Studio Wschód 0:57 Punkt widzenia 1:23 Serwis info 1:45 Pogoda 1:48 Było, nie minęło 2:14 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 Obywatel Kane 11:00 Studio TVP Kultura: Roger Daltrey - The Who 11:15 Wielkie koncerty rockowe: Roger Daltrey - muzyka The Who 12:45 Koledzy 13:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Michał Chaciński 13:30 Najważniejszy dzień życia: Telefon (3/9) 14:25 Madness - Madstock 15:20 Legenda Rity 17:00 Studio Kultura: 60-lecie polskiej animacji 17:05 Dom 17:20 Studio Kultura: 60-lecie polskiej animacji 17:25 Hobby 17:35 Ostry film zaangażowany 17:45 Studio Kultura: 60-lecie polskiej animacji 17:50 Tango 18:00 Studio Kultura: 60-lecie polskiej animacji 18:10 Łagodna 18:20 Strojenie instrumentów 18:40 Studio Kultura: 60-lecie polskiej animacji 18:45 Katedra 18:50 Sztuka spadania 19:00 Ichthys 19:20 Studio Kultura: 60-lecie polskiej animacji 19:25 Piotruś i wilk 20:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia 20:30 Koncert z okazji 60-lecia polskiej animacji 22:00 Więcej niż fikcja: Arcana 23:25 Kino nocne: Przygodna znajomość 1:00 Jazz-club Kultura: Ballady jazzowe Zbigniewa Namysłowskiego 1:25 Jazz-club Kultura: Sonny Rollins 2:25 D.I.L. 3:40 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 Kochlik 7:30 Kocha, nie kocha 8:00 Parot 8:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 Viva Movie 14:00 In & Out 15:00 Parot 15:30 Chartsurfer 17:00 O co kaman? 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Shibuya 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Club Charts 22:00 Personality 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Nieprawdopodobna historia 10:00 Dama z Izieu (1/2) 11:35 Pistolet dla Ringa 13:20 Po drugiej stronie ogrodu 15:00 Pierwsza noc mojego życia 16:35 Szyja żyrafy 18:10 Urzędowanie 20:00 Salon filmowy - Fernando Trueba: Urok Szanghaju 22:10 Serpico 0:25 Emmanuelle: Ostatnie rozkosze (7-ost.) 2:00 Kobieta jest przyszłością mężczyzny 3:25 Fortepian Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 103 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:30 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 104 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 07:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 105 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 07:25 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 106 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 407 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 408 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 409 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 314 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 315 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 316 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 222 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 223 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:20 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 213 Kanada 2004 11:45 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 214 Kanada 2004 12:15 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 215 Kanada 2004 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 410 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 411 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 317 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 318 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 224 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 225 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 301 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:35 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 216 Kanada 2004 16:00 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 217 Kanada 2004 16:30 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 202 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 16:55 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 203 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 17:20 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 204 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 17:50 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 111 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 18:15 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 112 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 18:40 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 113 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 19:10 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 114 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 19:35 IT Crowd: Technicy - Magicy - serial odc. 201 reż. Ben Fuller, Graham Linehan, Wlk. Brytania 2006 20:00 IT Crowd: Technicy - Magicy - serial odc. 202 reż. Ben Fuller, Graham Linehan, Wlk. Brytania 2006 20:30 IT Crowd: Technicy - Magicy - serial odc. 203 reż. Ben Fuller, Graham Linehan, Wlk. Brytania 2006 21:00 Weekend z Kabaretem Skeczów Męczących 22:45 South Park - serial animowany odc. 615 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:15 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 112 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 616 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 South Park - serial animowany odc. 617 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:30 Rwanie - serial odc. 105 Wlk. Brytania 2006 01:00 Rwanie - serial odc. 106 Wlk. Brytania 2006 01:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 107 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 01:50 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 108 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 02:15 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 109 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 02:40 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 112 03:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 204 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 205 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 04:00 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 206 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 04:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 606 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 04:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 607 i 608 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 Fox Life 08:10 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 5, Dziewczyna, która jest jak wizualny orgazm 09:00 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 8, Zabójcza miłość reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Las Vegas 2 - serial, dramat odc. 20, Uderz mnie USA 2003 11:00 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 21, Odnaleziony tata USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 22, Stąd do wieczności USA 1998 12:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 3 12:55 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 11, Witaj mamo USA 2000 13:45 Fuks - serial odc. 11, Prawda ujawniona reż. Laurie McCarthy, Gwendolyn M. Parker i inni, USA 2006 14:35 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 6, Dziewczyna ze spuchniętymi ustami 15:30 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - serial komediowy odc. 6, Teraz już wiem, nie obawiaj się reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 16:25 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 2, Rozstanie USA 2007 17:20 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 19, Gniew USA 2005 18:15 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 21, Niewinne ofiary reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 19:10 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 3, Faith Fairfield: 1980-2005 USA 2003 19:35 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Telefon USA 2003 20:05 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 20, Zanikanie USA 2005 21:00 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 7, Dziewczyna uznana za hipokrytkę 21:55 Chirurdzy 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 3, Prawda wychodzi na jaw USA 2005 22:45 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 12, Nowy dzień USA 2000 23:40 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 13, Kobiety USA 2000 00:35 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 4 01:35 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 5 02:25 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 18, Alicia Keys Zone Romantica 06:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 24 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 06:55 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 25 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 07:50 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 26 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 08:45 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 27 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:40 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 28 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 10:35 To jest życie: Błąd Mariseli - serial odc. 1 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 43 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 12:25 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 44 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 13:30 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 45 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 14:15 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 46 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 15:10 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 47 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 16:00 Tamara - film fabularny reż. Gail Harvey, wyk. Katie Boland, Stuart Wilson, Alberta Watson, Kevin Zegers Kanada 2004 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 28 19:00 Gotuj z Angelem! - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 41 21:00 Książę z bajki - reality show odc. 34 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi I - serial odc. 6 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Czuły układ - film fabularny reż. Art Altounian, wyk. Tamara Davies, Phil LaMarr, Peter Lavin, Jamir Wilder USA 2000 01:00 To jest życie: Dwa etaty - serial odc. 2 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 110 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 02:40 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 111 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 112 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 113 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 114 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 VIVA 06:00 VIVA Wecker 09:00 Loveline 10:00 Get The Clip 11:00 VIVA Live! 12:00 VIVA Top 100 14:00 NEU 15:00 Klaas' Wochenshow 16:00 The Simple Life 5 16:30 Feat. 17:00 Virgin Diaries 2 17:30 Style Star 18:00 Get The Clip 19:00 VIVA Live! 20:00 VIVA Spezial 22:00 VIVA Spezial 00:00 Loveline 01:00 Money Express 04:00 Nachtexpress Cinemax 2 06:00 Na krawędzi - dramat kryminalny 07:35 Szkoła kowbojów - dramat obyczajowy 09:20 Podatek od wygranej - komediodramat 10:50 Papierowy księżyc - komediodramat 12:30 Tancerki hula - komediodramat 14:25 Szkoła kowbojów - dramat obyczajowy 16:10 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Komedie romantyczne - magazyn filmowy 16:35 Nasza własna gwiazda - dramat obyczajowy 18:20 Na krawędzi - dramat kryminalny 20:00 Najlepsze z najlepszych Człowiek z blizną - film sensacyjny 22:50 Ugotowani - komedia 00:15 Mistrzowie horroru 2 - serial grozy odc. 10 01:10 Riff-Raff - komediodramat 02:50 Druga runda - dramat obyczajowy 04:35 Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 1 CNN 06:00 World News - program informacyjny 06:30 World Report - program informacyjny 07:00 World News - program informacyjny 07:45 CNN Marketplace Middle East 08:00 Through Their Eyes 09:00 The Campaign Trail 09:30 News Special 10:00 World News - program informacyjny 10:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 11:00 Larry King - wywiad 12:00 World News - program informacyjny 12:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 13:00 World's Untold Stories 13:30 Mainsail 14:00 World News - program informacyjny 14:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 15:00 World News - program informacyjny 15:30 News Special 16:00 Through Their Eyes 17:00 TalkAsia 17:30 The Daily Show Global Edition 18:00 World News - program informacyjny 18:30 Inside Africa - magazyn informacyjny 19:00 World News - program informacyjny 19:30 Mainsail 20:00 The Campaign Trail 20:30 News Special 21:00 Through Their Eyes 22:00 World News - program informacyjny 22:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 23:00 World News - program informacyjny 23:30 The Daily Show Global Edition 00:00 World's Untold Stories 00:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 01:00 World News - program informacyjny 01:30 Inside Africa - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 World News - program informacyjny 02:30 TalkAsia 03:00 Larry King Live - wywiad 04:00 This Week at War 05:00 World News - program informacyjny 05:30 World Sport - program informacyjny Extreme Sports 06:00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 odc. 1 06:30 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2006 odc. 2 07:00 I-Ex odc. 13 07:30 I-Ex odc. 14 08:00 X Air 2006 odc. 1 08:30 X Air 2006 odc. 2 09:00 Boarding Pass odc. 3 09:30 Ticket To Ride 2008 odc. 1 10:00 Ticket To Ride 2008 odc. 2 10:30 Genex odc. 5 11:00 I-Ex odc. 13 11:30 I-Ex odc. 14 12:00 2006 Tecate Score Baja 500 odc. 1 13:00 2006 Tecate Score Baja 1000 odc. 3 14:00 Travis Pastrana's Baja Diaries 15:00 Jack Osbourne - The Recruits odc. 2 16:00 I-Ex odc. 13 16:30 I-Ex odc. 14 17:00 2006 Tecate Score Baja 500 odc. 1 18:00 On Any Sunday odc. 3 20:00 Wwe Raw odc. 768 21:00 2006 Tecate Score Baja 1000 odc. 3 22:00 King of the Cage odc. 1 23:00 King of the Cage odc. 2 00:00 I-Ex odc. 13 00:30 I-Ex odc. 14 01:00 The Dudesons odc. 3 01:30 2006 Tecate Score Baja 500 odc. 1 02:30 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 odc. 1 03:00 Boarding Pass odc. 3 03:30 The Dudesons odc. 3 04:00 X Air 2006 odc. 1 04:30 X Air 2006 odc. 2 05:00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 odc. 1 05:30 The Dudesons odc. 3 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Idealna pizza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 08:10 Dania w pół godziny: Stek i krewetki inaczej - magazyn kulinarny odc. 43 08:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 09:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Łosoś doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 09:25 Słodki drań 2: Słońce zamknięte w słoiku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 09:50 Delia na zimę: Wracamy do wypieków - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12-ost. 10:25 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 10:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 11:15 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Jean-Christophe Novelli i Jo Prat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 59 12:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 12:45 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Idealna pizza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 12:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 28 13:45 Martha 2: Ricky Paull Goldin - talk-show odc. 50 14:30 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 14:40 Słodki drań 2: Słońce zamknięte w słoiku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 15:10 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Polędwica w chlebie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 15:40 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Warzywa nie gryzą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 16:15 Smakosze w dziczy: Kumbria - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 16:45 "Hell's Kitchen" od kuchni - reality show odc. 6 17:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 18:00 Street Cafe: Maroko - Marrakesz - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 18:30 Rosemary w akcji: Rosemary u ratowników - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 18:55 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 12 19:05 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 4 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Łowienie ryb z Johnem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 20:00 Figle: Ainsley Harriott: Indyjski shrikhand z mrożonymi plastrami mango - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/10 20:10 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 16 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: Kanapki i drobne przekąski - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 21:10 Kolacja z przyjaciółmi: Tony Tobin - reality show odc. 14 21:45 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach znowu w trasie: Si i Dave w Maroku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 22:35 Pokarm medytujących - film dokumentalny 23:30 Szef kuchni!: Przedmiot umowy - serial komediowy odc. 3 00:00 Jamie w szkolnej stołówce: Mój przyjaciel, hamburger - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/4 00:55 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 01:20 Sobota w kuchni: Curtis Stone i Silvana Rowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 58 01:50 Słodki drań: Tylko nie mazurki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 02:15 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 4 03:00 Otwarcie wkrótce: The Naked Oyster - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 03:25 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Żeberka po chińsku - Grzegorz Ciechowski - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 03:50 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 04:20 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 12 04:30 Słodki drań: Tylko nie mazurki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 Movies 24 06:00 Podróż w przeszłość - dramat obyczajowy 07:45 Dom otwarty - film obyczajowy 09:30 Pod gruzami - dramat obyczajowy 11:15 Uciekające córki - dramat obyczajowy 13:00 Perry Mason: Utracona miłość - film kryminalny 14:45 Będę o Tobie śnił - dramat obyczajowy 16:30 W mgnieniu oka - dramat obyczajowy 18:15 Doktor Quinn: Serce na dłoni - film obyczajowy 20:00 Kobieta z przeszłością - dramat sensacyjny 21:45 Śmiertelna sesja zdjęciowa - thriller 23:30 Potajemne igraszki - film erotyczny 01:15 Dziewczyna z zasadami 2 - film erotyczny 03:00 Zbrodniczy zamysł - thriller 04:30 Podróż w przeszłość - dramat obyczajowy TVN CNBC Biznes 08:00 Reporterzy - magazyn 09:00 Golf.pl 09:30 Program 10:00 Inwestuj! - magazyn 10:30 Nieruchomości - magazyn 11:00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 11:30 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Firma - magazyn 12:30 World Business - magazyn 13:00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 13:30 Zrozumieć świat - magazyn 14:30 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 15:00 Praca - magazyn ekonomiczny 15:30 Reporterzy - magazyn 16:30 Marketing&PR; 17:00 Cywilne na co dzień - magazyn poradnikowy 17:30 Zrozumieć świat - magazyn 18:30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 19:00 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Nieruchomości - magazyn 20:00 Firma - magazyn 20:30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 21:00 Golf.pl 21:30 Praca - magazyn ekonomiczny 22:00 Fundusze dla zuchwałych - magazyn ekonomiczny 22:30 Inwestuj! - magazyn 23:00 Reporterzy - magazyn DSF 06:00 Poker: World Series of Poker 2007 $1.500 No-Limit-Holdem 06:45 Dauerwerbesendung 07:15 Dauerwerbesendung 07:30 Dauerwerbesendung 08:30 Dauerwerbesendung 08:45 Bundesliga Aktuell 09:15 Bundesliga Aktuell 09:45 DSF Reportage: Mythos GTI; Die Legende GTI / Der neue Golf 5 GTI / Fanclub 'VW Legends' / Ritual am Wörthersee 10:15 DSF Bike - Das Polo Motorrad Magazin 10:45 DSF Motor - Das Automagazin 11:45 Normal: Grenzenlos: Tunesien 12:15 Hattrick - Die 2. Bundesliga FR: 24. Spieltag, Saison 2007/2008 13:30 NBA Action 14:00 NBA Top Game: Detroit - San Antonio 14:30 Rugby Live: Six Nations Cup: Italien - Schottland 16:00 DSF Motor - Das Automagazin 17:00 Formel 1: Qualifikationstraining: Großer Preis von Australien in Melbourne, Saison 2008 18:30 Rugby: Six Nations Cup: Zusammenfassung England - Irland 19:00 Rugby Live: Six Nations Cup: Wales - Frankreich 20:00 Formel 1: Qualifikationstraining: Großer Preis von Australien in Melbourne, Saison 2008 21:30 Eishockey: 2. Bundesliga Zusammenfassung 51. Spieltag, Saison 2007/2008 22:00 SmackDown 23:00 Boxen Live: Vorkämpfe beim SES-Boxabend in Magdeburg 23:30 Boxen Live: Hauptkampf beim SES-Boxabend in Magdeburg 00:30 Sport Clips 01:00 Dauerwerbesendung 01:30 Sport Clips 02:00 Dauerwerbesendung 02:30 Sport Clips 03:00 Dauerwerbesendung 03:30 Sport Clips Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2008 roku